


Feels Like Home

by anecdotalist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-S6, Slice of Life, additional tags in the author's notes because the tags themselves would be spoilers, contains spoilers for s7e1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anecdotalist/pseuds/anecdotalist
Summary: The team stops at Olkarion before they make that trip to Earth.When they get to the tree, he parts the branches and gestures for Shiro to enter first. Then he realizes that Shiro’s done exactly the same thing for him. They hold each other’s gaze for a second and then they burst out laughing. It feels good and something loosens in his chest; Keith can’t remember when he last heard Shiro laugh so freely.“Go on,” Shiro insists, eyes nearly squinted shut with mirth, stubbornly holding his half of the branches away and looking like he’d happily plant himself there for hours until Keith gives in.Keith huffs, deliberately overdramatic but the effect’s ruined because he can’t stop smiling at how ridiculous they’re being. “Always the gentleman.” He steps inside and when Shiro drops the branches behind them, it feels like they’ve entered their own private little worldCompanion fic toTwo Deca-Phoebs to Eternitybut can be read alone.CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7! PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after reading the spoilers from episode 1 of season 7 when it was shown at SDCC, but before I watched the trailer on Netflix so....this is a canon-divergent fic, containing information about Shiro and Keith's pasts which we will learn about in 7x01. Additional tags that I didn't include in the heading because they are spoilers are: mention of past Shiro/Adam, discussion of chronic medical illness. 
> 
> Also, Keith's wolf now has an official name, but I've already named him Yorak in my other fic, so I'm gonna stick with that for now.
> 
> This _is_ a companion fic to Two Deca-Phoebs to Eternity, but the chapter that links them together hasn't been posted just yet. I'll put them in a series/collection as soon as I come up with a name for it.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s not that simple, returning to Earth to get the plans for a new Castle of Lions from Sam Holt. The trip would take months of travel and there’s the ongoing war with the Galra Empire and Shiro’s recovery to think about. So their first stop is Olkarion, where they can rendezvous with their allies to discuss strategy and where Shiro can get some first-class medical treatment.

But while the olkari doctors and scientists are conscientious and have innovative suggestions for a new arm, Keith can tell that Shiro’s getting overwhelmed by the sheer number of living beings surrounding them. Just being in a populated city probably feels too much after so long spent alone in an astral plane, Keith muses.

And he can tell that Coran is about to reach his limit on being able to repeatedly politely decline the olkari’s offers of a new mobile headquarters.

It’s not a bad idea, he thinks but refrains from telling the elderly altean. The olkari are skilled engineers and their technology must have made advances in the ten thousand years since the Castle was first designed and built. They could almost certainly create something for them that would work, and possibly better than what they had before. But Coran’s sentimentally attached to the Castle and part of Keith gets that. So he doesn’t say anything about how maybe they should consider the olkari’s offers.

He does make the executive decision to relocate from the city, though, after the doctors have reassured them that Shiro’s medically stable and all he needs are rest, consistent meals, and hydration.

“You know I can’t stand being swarmed by Voltron’s groupies,” he tells Shiro and Shiro’s lips quirk in amusement even as he gives him a knowing look because he’s never been good at lying to him.

The rest of the team doesn’t say anything but Keith is sure that they can all see the way Shiro’s pinched look relaxes as soon as they break through the atmosphere and into the blackness of space.

He thinks it’s rather a miracle that Shiro’s love of space hasn’t diminished with all the horrors it’s inflicted on him. It’s one of the things he’s angriest with the galra for. They took this beautiful man, with his pure love and enthusiasm for space and all of its possibilities and have only shown him how awful it can be. He’s determined to one day find and show him all the wondrous beauty in it, too. One day, when the war’s over and they’re no longer needed as Paladins.

Ostensibly, they’re going to camp out on one of Olkarion’s moons while they wait for Shiro’s new arm to be completed but they’re really going to a forest on the other side of the planet that had been recommended by Ryner. There’s a large enough clearing for all five Lions to settle comfortably in and still leave room for the rest of them to set up temporary living quarters with tents and a firepit. There’s plenty of game for them to hunt and vegetation that they can harvest. It reminds Keith so much of his years on the space whale that he has a moment of disorientation, but he shakes it off quickly.

“I’m going to take Yorak for a walk,” his mom declares after they’re done pitching their tents.

Keith glances down and the wolf is so eager to go it looks like he’s vibrating in place. He ruffles Yorak’s fur and hands over his luxite blade to his mother. “Bring back lots of fresh meat. We’ve got a lot of people to feed now. And Hunk can work magic on anything edible.”

“I look forward to it,” she says and her sincerity warms him. She doesn’t even care about how food tastes, really—she’s lived on bland processed field rations for years and been fine with it; if the galra have anything like foodies, she’s not one of them—but she is eager to get to know Keith’s friends, even though he’s told her that he’s really only known them for a few months and they’re not all that close.

Once they’ve disappeared into the trees, he turns to check on Shiro and sees him eyeing what looks very much like a pink willow tree on the bank of a nearby stream. It’s far enough to give them some privacy, especially with the drooping branches acting like a living curtain, but close enough to the campsite that the others will be able to see them and call out to them if they need to.

“Want to go sit?” he asks.

Shiro startles and looks down at him, then adjusts his gaze slightly upwards to meet his eyes. Keith bites back a smile. It’s not as annoying when it’s Shiro who has to mentally account for Keith’s new height as it is when one of the others do it, though that’s at least in part because Lance always has to make a big show of it and it’s embarrassing. “I—I’m fine,” Shiro says. “We should probably help the others.”

Keith glances over at them and hums. “I think they’re doing okay.” Hunk, Lance, and Pidge are sprawled around the firepit, bickering about the best way to light a fire, Allura and Romelle are sitting on a log talking about Altea, and Coran is studying one of the trees and telling a story about the last time he had gone camping (tens of thousands of years ago, it sounds like) which no one is listening to. Pretty soon, he’s going to realize that Keith and Shiro are just standing there doing nothing and decide that they would make the perfect audience for this story.

Shiro seems to realize this as well, because he says quickly, “Yeah, okay. Let’s go sit in the shade. It’ll be nice to, uh, get out of the sun.”

It’s a good thing he doesn’t have to strongarm Shiro into resting, because he can tell that the other man’s energy is flagging. He’s still getting used to being in a physical body and though he’s mentally wired up and eager to do things, his body isn’t.

Keith can feel the new _something_ between them as they walk, close enough that their arms brush together. They’ve always been close, their relationship has always had an ease and a comfort to it. But something’s changed since Shiro came back and he can’t quite pinpoint what it is. It feels electric and it makes his heart race. It’s a stronger version of what he’s always felt around Shiro. Maybe it’s the residual relief that he’s alive that’s making everything so much more intense? He wonders if Shiro feels it too.

When they get to the tree, he parts the branches and gestures for Shiro to enter first. Then he realizes that Shiro’s done exactly the same thing for him. They hold each other’s gaze for a second and then they burst out laughing. It feels good and something loosens in his chest; Keith can’t remember when he last heard Shiro laugh so freely.

“Go on,” Shiro insists, eyes nearly squinted shut with mirth, stubbornly holding his half of the branches away and looking like he’d happily plant himself there for hours until Keith gives in.

Keith huffs, deliberately overdramatic but the effect’s ruined because he can’t stop smiling at how ridiculous they’re being. “Always the gentleman.” He steps inside and when Shiro drops the branches behind them, it feels like they’ve entered their own private little world.

“Look who’s talking,” Shiro retorts. “You’ve literally been my knight in shining armor how many times now?”

“I told you,” he reminds him, “as many times as it takes.” He doesn’t tell Shiro that sometimes he can’t fall asleep because he keeps replaying each of those moments over and over again, thinking about how close he’d come to losing Shiro, how he almost wasn’t fast enough, strong enough, smart enough.

He drops down in front of the tree trunk, leaning his back against it and stretching his legs out. He pats his thighs in invitation and Shiro accepts without a word, which is just another sign of how tired he is. Shiro lays down in the grass and adjusts himself until his head’s comfortably pillowed on his lap. It warms him to realize that Shiro’s arranged himself so that Keith’s shielding his right side.

“There are some things you won’t be able to protect me from,” Shiro says softly, looking up at him with somber eyes.

Keith cards his fingers through his newly whitened hair, gently massaging his scalp. “I know.” They’ve had this talk before, multiple times, every possible iteration of it, and Keith’s more or less accepted that he can’t fight Shiro’s genetics. “How has it been?”

Shiro’s gaze goes distant as he considers and he sounds a little surprised when he says, “You know what, it’s been okay. Remember how we were thinking that the galra arm was somehow providing the electrical muscle stimulation that my muscles needed? Well, it’s been a few weeks since I’ve had the arm and I’ve been fine. I got so used to assuming that it was automatically being taken care of that I didn’t even notice.”

Keith stills, feeling hope rise in him. It’s a hope that he’s tried to keep down, that one day, there would be a miracle and Shiro would be okay, that his illness would be cured. Could this be it? “That’s good, right? That means it’s gone?”

Shiro shakes his head. He looks almost scared to say anything. “I...I don’t know.”

Keith bites his lip. “We should ask the doctors when they bring your new arm. Maybe they can do another scan.” He doesn’t want to let himself hope, this could so easily turn out to be nothing or to be something bad. And he’s already been lucky enough to have gotten Shiro back twice. Three times if he counts his clone, but Keith hasn’t sorted out yet whether to count him or how to count him.

“I’m not sure their equipment will pick up on a human disease,” Shiro hedges.

“Yeah, that’s a good point. Maybe when we get back to Earth, you can go see your doctor at the Garrison.” His lip twitches as he holds back a silent snarl.

Shiro picks up on it as usual. He’s always been rather perceptive when it comes to Keith, too perceptive sometimes and yet completely oblivious at other times. “What is it? What happened between you and the Garrison?”

“Nothing. Just...don’t leave me in a room alone with any of them. I might be tempted to kill someone.”

“Keith,” Shiro chides.

He shakes his head once, eyes hard. “You don’t know what it was like. And thank God for that. They said that the Kerberos mission failed because of ‘pilot error’. They blamed you and said that it was your medical condition. There were questions about whether you should ever have been allowed to go on the mission at all.” The hand that’s not tangled in Shiro’s hair clenches into a tight fist. He grits his teeth and reins in his temper. Shiro doesn’t need to hear this; he’s never liked it when Keith fought with Garrison administration.

And Shiro just looks sad, now—deflated. “I see.”

“It was _infuriating_. I told them that you had it under control, that it’s never gotten in the way of your flying and that _they knew that_ . I said that they were just scapegoating you, which _they were_. I swear to God, if they say anything to you when we get back to Earth, I’m gonna cut someone.”

“Keith,” Shiro says in alarm, “Keith, please don’t go homicidal on the Garrison. They’re good people.”

“Ugh, I know, I know they are. It’s just—the way they handled that—it was a _shitshow_.”

“And it wouldn’t be a fair fight, you know,” Shiro continues in earnest. “You’ve been training with the Blade and you have a Voltron lion. You probably have two, really, because I don’t trust that Red won’t also come to your aid all guns blazing—do you still have your bond with her?”

“Yeah. It’s faint but it’s still there.”

“Yeah, so really, I think they’ll all be too scared to say anything to either of us about anything.”

“They’d better be,” Keith grumbles and subsides. If it wasn’t for the need to get the Castle schematics back from Pidge’s father, he’d be just fine never returning to Earth. He knows the others want to, they all have family there. But everyone that Keith loves is here—Shiro, his mom, his wolf. The only good things Earth has for him are memories of the times he’s spent with his dad and, later, with Shiro.

They fall into a comfortable silence. Shiro’s eyes slip closed and Keith tilts his head back, staring up into the pink foliage and taking in even, deep breaths in an effort to relax.

“I love you, Keith” Shiro declares suddenly, apropos of nothing.

Keith blinks, stunned. He whips his head down and finds Shiro studying him. “W-what?” he asks, wondering if he’d heard right. He’s known that Shiro cared for him—Shiro’s always made it clear that he did—but to hear those words...his heart races. _Does he mean—no, he can’t_. His mouth moves of its own volition and he hears himself choking out, “You love me? In what, uh—” he licks suddenly dry lips and clears his throat “—in what way?”

Shiro’s eyes are a mix of emotions: nervousness, determination, fondness, _love_. He looks like he’s bracing himself for a dive off a cliff. Or not quite, really, because like Keith, he usually finds diving off a cliff thrilling and now he just looks uncertain. He takes a deep breath and says, “In all ways. Unconditionally. But, uh, in this case, romantically.”

“Oh,” Keith whispers. He can’t tear his gaze away from Shiro’s. He loves him? _Romantically?_

Shiro reaches up and wraps his hand around the nape of his neck and tugs him down gently. Keith lets himself be guided until he’s curled over the other man, close enough for Shiro to murmur, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Keith. I want to go to bed next to you, wake up next to you, cook with you, eat with you, go out with you, laugh with you, make love with you. I want everything with you. If you—” he looks hesitant “—if I’m—am I reading things right? Do you feel that way about me too? If not, that’s—”

Keith cuts him off by catching his lips in a kiss. He keeps it light, tender; as much as he wants to devour Shiro, now isn’t the time. Maybe once Shiro is completely healed….“You are reading everything exactly right,” Keith tells him breathlessly when he finally pulls away. There’s a soft whine at the loss of contact and he can’t tell if it’s coming from Shiro or himself. He gently cups Shiro’s cheek with one hand and rubs a thumb over it. Shiro turns his face into his hand, kisses his palm. Keith’s skin tingles and he shudders.

“I’m glad. I’d hoped, but you’ve always said that I was like a brother to you so I wasn’t entirely sure. But the way you said it to him, to my clone….”

“Shiro, I love you in all the ways it’s possible to love someone. ‘Brother’ was just the...safest way to say it back then. You were with Adam, and you were happy. I wasn’t going to come in between you.” It’s an old ache now, barely noticeable after all these years, but he remembers the pain of watching Shiro with Adam, the small, intimate smiles they used to share with each other. When Shiro had told him that he was thinking about proposing to Adam, Keith had felt his heart break. But he was at the same time so happy that Shiro was happy and he had reminded himself that that was the most important thing. It’s not like he ever had a chance; even if Shiro wasn’t in a relationship, he was too good to be with someone like Keith. Which makes their current conversation feel so surreal he almost wonders if he’s somehow on the astral plane in Black and this is all just a dream his mind’s come up with to protect him from the fact that he’s dead or something. “And then after, you were busy preparing for the Kerberos mission. And then after we found Blue, everything happened so quickly it never felt like the right time to tell you what I really meant.”

“Oh,” Shiro says with a concerned furrow in his brow. “Adam didn’t...he didn’t say anything to you, did he?”

Keith snorts. “Nah, not while you were together. I think he was scared of me. He always looked at me like he thought I was gonna knife him in the back and steal all his stuff.”

“Well, you _did_ steal my car when we first met.” Shiro smiles up at him, eyes crinkling in the corners.

Keith huffs. He’s never going to live that down. “Yeah, but that was, like, a special situation. Adam didn’t have anything that I’d steal.” Why are they talking about Shiro’s ex? Keith wants to slap himself on the forehead. Their breakup had been so painful for Shiro—he’d been blindsided by it—and Keith had stuck to his side even more than usual those last few months before the Kerberos mission trying everything he could think of to make Shiro feel better, help him move on from Adam and focus on the future, on being able to live his dream. And now he’s the one bringing back all of these painful memories. He shakes his head at himself and wracks his brain for something else to talk about.

There’s a shout from the campsite that draws both of their attention. From what he can see through the drooping branches, the others look really excited about something as they settle into a circle. Keith can’t make sense of anything they’re yelling about, though.

“It sounds like they’re getting ready for a game of Monsters and Mana,” Shiro says, like he knew exactly what Keith was confused about.

Keith furrows his brows. “What’s that?”

“It’s the Altean version of Dungeons and Dragons. Coran was the DM the last time they played.”

“...you want to go play it, don’t you?” Keith is resigned but not surprised. And he can’t hate a game that makes Shiro so excited.

Shiro grins sheepishly. “Yeah.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Dork.”

“And you love me for it.”

“Damn right. Okay, fine, let’s go join the game. I guess it’ll be a good team bonding experience. And it’ll be a good way to kill time while we wait for the Blade and Matt to get here.”

“Exactly!” Shiro agrees but he’s not fooling anyone; Keith knows he just wants to be able to play a role-playing game. His clone was probably over the moon when he found out there was a space alien version of D&D.

“So tell me the rules of the game. And who’s your character gonna be?” Keith says as he helps Shiro stand.

“I think I’m going to be...a paladin. In the game, they’re like knights.” Shiro’s almost always a knight or a knight-like character. He likes the idea of going on quests and being a protector, and fighting with a sword and wearing cool armor. He’d once spent a whole afternoon doodling out coats of arms and family crests he would give to his characters.

“Okay. Then I’ll be a half-elf ranger. We’re a team—” he’s not going to budge on that one “—and we’re traveling the countryside together helping out those in need.”

Shiro nods eagerly with a wide grin. “Saving people from bandits, fighting dragons, saving cats from trees. Oh, we freed a wolf from a hunter’s trap once and he travels with us now and that’s Yorak. He’ll need an in-game name, though.”

Keith’s heart melts at Shiro’s inclusion of Yorak and they trade ideas for names as they slowly make their way back to the others. There’s a gratifyingly loud chorus of cheers and shuffling over to make room for Shiro and him to join the group and everyone looks so genuinely happy to see Shiro up and about that Keith can almost entirely let go his anger over how quickly they had written him off when they had thought he’d betrayed them.

“Shiro,” Lance says with an overly gracious air, “we know how much you like playing a paladin, so we saved it for you.”

“Thank you, Lance,” Shiro says, looking touched.

“And Keith, you can be—”

“I’m a half-human, half-elf ranger who travels with Shiro,” Keith cuts in firmly.

Lance blinks at him. Then he blinks some more.

Keith arches a brow at him in question. “Are you okay?”

“You’ve played this game before? Did the _Blade of Marmora_ sit around playing games like this?” Lance demands incredulously.

Keith rolls his eyes. “No, I’ve never played. But it’s like Dungeons and Dragons, right? That’s what Shiro said. So I don’t think I’ll have too much trouble picking it up.”

Lance gapes. “You’ve played Dungeons and Dragons?!” He looks like he’s about to collapse from shock or burst into cackles.

Keith’s getting annoyed. “Yeah, what about it?” He glares at Lance and dares him to make fun of the game, especially in front of Shiro.

Lance seems to realize that there’s more to this than Keith’s own pride. He glances over at Shiro, who’s leaning just the slightest bit against Keith, more for companionship and physical comfort than for support. “Nothing’s wrong with it or anything. I was just surprised. You don’t seem the type to play the game, that’s all.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Let’s just start the game, okay?”

“Yes!” Coran chimes in enthusiastically, like he’s been waiting to seize the moment and get them all moving.

They’re well into the game when Yorak suddenly appears at his side, dangling a line of small furry carcasses from his jaw and inciting a series of surprised yelps from the rest of the group (except for Shiro who had plenty of time to get used to him teleporting in and out all around Black while they made their way to Olkarion). Yorak drops the bundle of carcasses at his feet and opens his jaw in a wide grin, tongue lolling out.

“Hey buddy,” Keith greets brightly, ignoring the others’ vaguely ill and disgusted faces at Yorak’s gift. He buries his hands in the wolf’s soft fur and combs through it, scratching behind his ears. Yorak pants his appreciation. “Good hunt, huh?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees his mom breaking out of the treeline with a bundle of what he’s assuming is edible vegetation. She’s idly flipping the knife into the air with one hand. When she sees that he’s watching, she spins the blade directly at him. He reaches a hand up and catches it neatly in the air, reholstering it in its usual place at his back. It isn’t until he sees the others watching him with wide eyes that he realizes that was probably an unnecessarily showy move. He hunches his shoulders up and tries to ignore the heat rising to his face. “Two years on a _space whale_. You’d get a little bored too,” he says defensively.

“I thought that was _hot_ ,” Shiro leans over and murmurs into his ear.

“Gross,” Pidge declares. When Shiro startles back with a deep red flush, she continues on blithely, “Not that I heard what you said, but I’m sure it was something disgustingly sweet or dirty.”

“Yeah, but those are two different kinds of gross,” Hunk protests.

“I can’t believe you got a feral space wolf and you’re treating him like an overgrown puppy!” Lance says. Yorak takes that as his cue to lick Keith’s face enthusiastically. “And worse, he actually _acts_ like an overgrown puppy.”

“Jealous, Lance?” Keith can’t help but poke at him a bit.

Lance crosses his arms. “No.”

“Come on, boy. Lie down here behind me.” He pats the ground and without any additional prompting, Yorak drapes himself strategically behind both him and Shiro. He thumps his tail enthusiastically against Shiro’s arm, making him laugh. Keith grins. He sits back against Yorak’s comforting solidity and is thankful to have such a smart, loyal companion. It’s everything he used to think having a dog was like and more.

“I can’t believe this,” Lance huffs.

“You’re just jealous,” Keith says and Lance doesn’t deny it this time.

They decide to pause the game and pick it back up after dinner. Keith and Hunk split up the carcasses and start skinning them. Pidge and Lance go to rummage through the stuff they’d salvaged from the Castle to find silverware.

“How are you feeling, Shiro?” Allura asks.

“Better,” he says, settling back against Yorak too. Yorak seems perfectly happy with this arrangement and rests his head on his paws. His eyes dart around the clearing while he tracks what everyone’s doing and where they are.

“Good. I’m glad.” Allura falls silent, which she’s been doing a lot of since the fight with Lotor. Keith feels a rush of guilt about the outcome of the last fight, and how they’d had to leave Lotor’s body in the rift. He feels worse when he remembers the call to the Blade of Marmora that he’d made in the Black Lion, when it was just him, his mother, and Shiro.

“Perhaps it is for the best,” Kolivan had said heavily, “that Voltron absent itself from the war for a time. The Empire is in chaos, the people will rally behind anyone Voltron supports. And we cannot afford another Lotor.” Right, because he had turned out to be maniacal and evil, bent on destroying everything and everyone in the universe he didn’t like.

Shiro had opened his mouth, to apologize for his role in the whole thing, probably, even though it hadn’t really been him there. But Kolivan had shaken his head and refused to hear it. “We were all fooled,” he said. “Lotor had thousands of dea-phoebs to make his plans and to make contingencies for his plans. The remaining threats in the Empire also have had thousands of deca-phoebs to make plans. Longer than you humans have been alive and longer than the Princess has been awake. We do not know yet how those plans will play out. But if the rebels make a mistake or if the Blades make a mistake, it will not cost the galaxy as much as if Voltron makes a mistake. So go to Earth, get your plans for the new Castle, return straightaway. I will send a Blade to rendezvous with you with supplies.”

And so they had the blessing of the Blade of Marmora. Keith hasn’t spoken with the rebel leaders yet but he assumes they are also on board since they’re bringing Matt to them so he can return to Earth and see his parents too.

Dinner’s a loud affair. It takes longer than Keith had thought possible to make sure that everyone has a plate of food and a place to sit. But it’s good. He hadn’t realized that he missed the others’ boisterousness or Hunk’s cooking quite as much as he apparently has. Still, it’s a lot to absorb after his time with the more solemn Blade or with just his mom and Yorak on the whale. So while Allura, Coran, and Romelle take all the dishes to the stream for washing after dinner, he drifts off to the edge of the clearing to watch the sun set.

Shiro comes up quietly next to him and drops his arm around his shoulders, squeezing him close. Keith reciprocates by wrapping an arm around his waist. They stand there soaking in each other’s presence while the sun dips below the horizon.

“Amazing how a sunset is beautiful no matter what planet you’re on,” Shiro murmurs.

Keith glances over at his profile, painted in sharp relief against a backdrop of pink, orange, and red. “Yeah,” he agrees, “it’s gorgeous. It feels like home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the idea of Keith being a half-elf ranger in Monsters and Mana came from an interview with one of the writers of the show. Shiro being someone who plays D&D regularly came from tumblr. 
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://likealeafonthewind.tumblr.com/), though I've been very off and on about it. I expect that once season 7's released, I'll be binge posting a ton about Voltron and sheith.


End file.
